The Office (FNaF2)
Were you looking for The Office from the first game, or perhaps The Office from the third game? The Office = The Office is a location within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and is the central location of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. As in all of the other games, The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Unlike The Office from the first game, there are no doors to protect the player; in place of the doors there are two vents on either side of the room, along with a large hallway in front of the player. The player will now have to rely on the vent lights, the Flashlight, and the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to avoid a swift death at the hands of the animatronics. Appearance The Office has a large, dark entrance on the front wall, with vents on both the left and right walls. In front of the player is a desk with balls of paper, a fan, and a drink. There are two warning symbols on the wall above the entrance. On the left wall there is a poster that reads "CELEBRATE" and features the toy animatronics, excluding Mangle. The right wall features children's drawings of the animatronics. The drawings depict what seems to be empty suits, sometimes with eyes, but rarely. Two drawings depict satisfied or happy children disassembling Mangle. The top-right drawing features Freddy Fazbear as an empty suit with what appears to be a red nose, singing to a child that is dancing happily to the music. The one beneath it seems to depict Golden Freddy's suit lacking a nose and emitting curved lines, which could possibly signify odor, towards one child that is turned towards Golden Freddy. The other three children in the drawing, however, seem to be looking at something emitting music, but not visible in the drawing. Another drawing depicts a child floating away or possibly jumping with balloons, BB being at the right of the drawing, looking over at the child. Curiously, Balloon Boy in-game is never seen with his eyes ever facing another direction besides forwards. Another picture depicts The Puppet giving a child a gift, possibly referencing the Death Minigame dubbed "Give Gifts, Give Life," or otherwise implying that The Puppet is designed to hand out prizes to kids. Another drawing appears to show a child with a cartoon heart over its head reaching its hand out to what appears to be Chica, whose eyes are actually visible, unlike the rest of the depicted animatronics (Balloon Boy and The Mangle being exceptions). Another drawing features what can be assumed to be the old animatronics: Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. However, the Chica in the drawing's beak resembles Toy Chica's beak. A ninth drawing is present but is off-screen, only showing a child with confetti raining down upon them. The ninth picture can be seen fully in Kid's Cove and the Prize Corner. It depicts The Puppet springing out of its box and throwing confetti on amused children. There appears to be colored stars hanging from the ceiling and black and white tiles used for flooring, both of which are common designs throughout the building in both the original game and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The blue and green-tiled strip of wallpaper is also a common feature throughout the pizzeria. There are papers stuck to the walls, but their contents are unknown. Monitors are positioned against the far wall with thick wires connected to them, seeming to lead from cameras throughout the building; there are also wires leading to nowhere on either side of the room. The walls appear to be made of either gray concrete or moldy/fading wallpaper with confetti as decoration. The black marks on either side of room are perfectly mirrored, though this may just be Scott Cawthon not taking the time to render two separate textures for two separate walls, which commonly occurs in video games. The two air vents (a Left Air Vent and a Right Air Vent) on either side of the room, mentioned above, are how most animatronics enter The Office. When an animatronic either enters or exits The Office through one of the vents, a sound is played, alerting the player that an animatronic has either entered or exited the room. A button is positioned above each of the vents which, when pressed, will activate a light in the corresponding vent, thus revealing any animatronics that are about to enter The Office. Unlike the original, this office is much cleaner and more organized, probably due to either the company having a larger budget or better management. This could also just mean that Jeremy Fitzgerald is much more organized than Mike Schmidt. The monitors are now located to the sides of The Office, rather than in front of the player. Trivia *When Toy Freddy's nose is clicked on the "Celebrate!" poster, it will play a honk sound, similar to the first game. However, this feature does not exist on the mobile versions. This is the only platform of the whole series to lack this feature. *When the Balloon Boy paper doll disappears from Party Room 4, it will sometimes appear hanging on the wall to the right of The Office door. Its arrival is seemingly random and does not appear to be triggered by anything. *The prizes won from completing the Custom Night presets will appear on the player's desk. *The desk and the buttons for the lights are not actually a part of The Office; they are both different image files, with the desk and buttons overlaid on top of The Office's background. *An odd-colored Balloon Boy may randomly appear under the desk. This event seems to be random, as there is not yet a known trigger. *The only animatronics that can be seen in The Office before they attack are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle, and Golden Freddy. *The only animatronics that attack as soon as they enter The Office are Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and The Puppet. *Shadow Bonnie may occasionally appear inside The Office; though, the player can easily get rid of it by equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head. *Just like the first game, there is no phone visible in The Office, despite Phone Guy's calls from Night 1 to Night 6. **With the same reasoning as the first game, however, the phone could be outside of the player's field of vision. *When BB is in The Office, the buttons on his shirt are white-grey but when he is in the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, they are black. This is most likely a coloring error by Scott Cawthon. *This is the only office in the series to not have any form of windows. |-|Gallery = Gameplay FNAF2OfficeOnlyFlashlight.png|The Flashlight can be shone down the hall. The Office 2.png|When an animatronic is moving down the hall, the Flashlight stops working momentarily. OfficeLeftVentLight.png|Left Air Vent light turned on. OfficeRightVentLight.png|Right Air Vent light turned on. Both_Vent_Lights_on.png|Air Vents with both lights on. Freddy Down The Hall.png|Freddy Fazbear in the hall. FreddyReaachingForPlayer.png|Freddy inside The Office. ToyFreddyInTheHall.png|Toy Freddy looking into The Office from down the hall. ToyFreddyComingIntoTheOffice.png|Toy Freddy about to enter The Office. OfficeToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy inside The Office. Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Bonnie looking into The Office from the hall. Bonnie In Front Of Player.png|Bonnie inside The Office. 180.png|Toy Bonnie looking inside from the Right Air Vent. OldChicaInOffice.png|Chica inside The Office. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica in the hall. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica looking inside from the Left Air Vent. Foxy Down The Hall.png|Foxy getting ready to charge at the player from the hall. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Foxy about to charge at the player from the hall, while Bonnie watches. 600.png|Foxy about to charge at the player from the hall, while Mangle watches. MangleFrontHall.png|Mangle looking inside from the hall. ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png|Mangle looking inside from the Right Air Vent. OfficeMangle.png|Mangle hanging from the ceiling of The Office. OfficeBBVent.png|BB looking inside from the Left Air Vent. BBOffice.png|BB inside The Office, disabling the Vent Lights and Flashlight. Golden Freddy Down The Hall.png|Golden Freddy's disembodied head in the hall. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy sitting inside The Office. Platebbinoffice.png|BB's paper doll appearing in The Office. Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|The player wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head with Bonnie in The Office. Old Bonnie.gif|Bonnie in The Office, and putting on the Freddy Head, as seen from the trailer (click to animate). M_&_bb.png|BB and Mangle in the office at the same time Bonnie with mask.gif|Toy Bonnie in The Office sliding into view on the Freddy Head (click to animate). Balloon_Boy_Under_Desk.png|Oddly colored BB underneath the desk. Plushie horde.png|All Custom Night prizes collected. Miscellaneous Textures Freddy in office transparent.png|Freddy as he appears in The Office. FNaF2 Bonnie in Office Transparent.png|Bonnie as he appears in The Office. Chica-in-office-clear.png|Chica as she appears in The Office. FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|Golden Freddy as he appears in The Office. ToyFreddyBlackEyes.png|Toy Freddy as he appears in The Office. ToyBonnieLeaning.png|Toy Bonnie as he appears sliding across The Office. 121.png|Mangle as it appears hanging on the top of The Office. FNAF2BB.png|Balloon Boy as he appears in The Office. 326.png|The BB paper doll as it appears in The Office. Spectre.png|Shadow Bonnie as it appears in The Office. Odd-colored_Balloon_Boy.png|The differently colored BB under the office desk. Five nights at freddys desk.gif|The Office desk. (click to animate). Others FivengtBefreddy.jpg|The Office with Foxy approaching in the fourth teaser for the game. IMG_4048.PNG|The Office on mobile. Screenshot 2014-11-20-20-31-12.png|The unusually-colored BB under the desk on mobile. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations